


Danganronpa IF: Change the World

by Metalrebel599



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 3, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, danganronpa au - Fandom, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Future Foundation vs. Remnants of Despair, LGBTQ + Versions of Characters, Takes Place After Danganronpa IF, Violence, future story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalrebel599/pseuds/Metalrebel599
Summary: With the help of Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima has been defeated. The 78th class survived the fall of Hope's Peak, and they have begun working with the Future Foundation to repair the world and establish new hope. However, the world is not yet free. The Remnants of Despair are still at large, and a new movement has begun idolizing the ideals of Junko and her legacy. Worst of all, the whereabouts of Junko herself is still unknown.8 years after the 78th class escaped from Hope's Peak Academy, they will need to fight this tide of new despair and chaos. Will they succeed, or will despair end humanity, and all of their hope?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. We Made it Out:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors have opened... into a new world.

Mukuro's POV: 

As the doors opened, the 16 survivors stare in a mix of awe and horror at the world around them. 

The once blue skies that they all remembered had become a blood-red, and the smell of smoke and metal was overwhelming. Dark clouds seemed to cover the sun, and it was difficult to see beyond the school grounds. Somehow, the outside area of the school still had functioning lighting. 

Makoto was the first to speak.

Makoto : "I know you said that the world was broken, but this is just unbelievable!"

Toko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure were the most panicked. Toko's glasses were shaking, and she looked like she wanted to jump into an imaginary shell. Yasuhiro, on the other hand, was about to pass out. 

Toko Fukawa: "Agh! Why the hell are we doing this? We are going to be killed, I won't get gunned down by any psychos!" 

Yasuhiro Hagakure: "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! It's a fuckin' doomsday out here! How are we supposed to survive?" 

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader walked up to the two of them, getting into their faces. 

Mondo Oowada: "Calm down you two! The last thing we need is you two nutcases alerting every terrorist nearby! 

The rest of the students all had varying expressions of fear and disbelief, most unable to form any words about the pure devastation they saw around them. 

Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier was quiet, she had explained to them about the current state of the world, and Junko had revealed some of the truths to them. But still, she knew it would still be a shock to anyone. She was surprised when two people walked up to her. 

Byakuya Togami and Kyoko Kirigiri. Anyone who was anyone knew about the legacy of those two last names. The Togami Corporation held massive economic and political influence over Japan and the world. The would-have-been heir to the family had come up to her, his eyes piercing right through her. But she had encountered many powerful and dangerous people during her time as the Ultimate Soldier, so his presence barely fazed her. 

As for Kyoko, she was probably not as recognizable to most, but her father had done everything he could do protect their class and the school. In fact, he had been the biggest obstacle to Junko of finishing the preparations for the Killing Game. Mukuro knew that Kyoko was probably the most intelligent person in the class, and that her talent would be pivotal in helping them to survive in and rebuild the world. 

Kyoko Kirigiri: "Mukuro, we need to talk."

Mukuro decided to answer her, she needed to make sure she showed she truly cared about working with them. 

Mukuro Ikusaba: "Of course, you two are concerned about our ability to survive out here. I can't promise your safety, but I won't let anyone here get hurt." 

Byakuya sighed, giving her a look of exasperation and disappointment. 

"That's not the problem. We need supplies. That sister of yours did everything she could to ransack the academy, it seems that she also closed off all access to the Medical bay and cafeteria. We need to find food and medicine if we hope to have any chance of survival. I assumed you would know that considering your expertise?" He glared at her, his obvious distaste for her seeping through on his face. 

Mukuro quickly replied, she wasn't stupid after all. "Of course I understand that! I just wanted you to know I don't plan on abandoning you. I can lead a search party to go obtain the necessary supplies."

Kyoko replied, "No. We need you to stay here to protect the group, you and Sakura are the most equipped to protect everyone here. Togami and I will go to find supplies."

Kyoko looked around at the group with obvious concern. Mukuro understood her anxiety. Most of the people here would not be able to fight back if they were thrown into danger, it will be difficult to survive as such a large group. As a soldier she had experience protecting citizens. However, she had usually refrained from those assignments as people tended to have a lack of trust in her. But this was different. Her classmates needed her, and she didn't have the rest of Fenrir to count on. But still, neither Byakuya or Kyoko knew what they were getting into, she could not let them look for supplies unarmed. 

"I understand why you to feel the need to do this, you are both leaders. But neither of you are skilled in combat or using any kind of weapons. I can leave and come back with some food and medicine quickly and with limited traceability. I know how to make sure that I am not followed, and I can ward off anyone in the city who could hurt us. I believe you all should stay here with Sakura. It is not ideal, but it is our best solution for our immediate problems." 

Neither of the two seemed thrilled with Mukuro's proposition, but they couldn't argue with her reasoning. 

"Alright." said Kyoko, although she looked uncertain. "Be back as quickly as possible, we will try to take cover on the side of the school. Hopefully that will give us some protection from any long-ranged attacks, and help keep us out of view of nearby attackers." 

"Wait!" exclaimed Sayaka, pointing towards the city. "Do you guys see that?"

The rest of the class all stopped to look at where the idol was pointing. In the distance, Mukuro could see the vague outline of a helicopter, and it was coming towards them! Although it was far away, Mukuro could make out what looked like armed projectiles attached to the sides of the vehicle. She also saw the familiar red symbol remniscient of the Monokumas. 

"Shit! Do you think those guys are coming to shoot us?!", shouted Leon, grabbing Sayaka and pulling her towards the cover of the school walls. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru began giving orders to the group, "Alright everyone, we need to take cover! I understand your fear, but it may be our best option to head back to the school grounds for now." 

Mondo agreed, "Damn right! Lets move!" He grabbed Chihiro and to the programmer's dismay, lifted him off of the ground.

He didn't take it well. "Wait Mondo! You don't need to carry me!" 

Now the entire group was running for cover, even those with a strong distaste for physical activity. 

Hifumi Yamada was running besides Celeste, the two of them trailing behind everyone else. 

"C'mon Miss Ludenberg! We need to keep up with the others!", shouted Hifumi. 

Celeste retorted angrily at the writer, "Shut up! I don't need you to tell me! Move your own legs you fat pig!" Celeste said as she struggled to keep her own dress from tripping her feet. 

Toko and Yasuhiro were screaming as they were running, "AAAGGGHHH!!" 

"Move it people, you need to keep up!", shouted Aoi. 

Suddenly, they saw three more Helicopters appear from the opposite direction, being even closer to them. However, Mukuro noticed an insignia on the side of these helicopters. 

These three helicopters moved in an organized fashion, passing over the group as they scrambled for cover. Suddenly, one of them began to shoot at the lone helicopter coming from the city. The opposing vehicle made a turn as if trying to escape, but it could not evade the bullets, and it began to struggle to maintain flight. 

Finally, another of the helicopters fired a missile towards the struggling vehicle. It hit, and the helicopter blew up in a huge explosion. By now many of her classmates were screaming, believing they were about to die. 

As the explosion subsided, the remains of the lone helicopter fell to the ground, crashing in the distance. The other three turned and began flying towards the school, each landing slowly and carefully. 

As the choppers landed, they started turning up some of the dirt. It hit Mukuro's face. Still, she was fully ready to fight if these people were hostile. 

Once all three had landed, the doors opened. Mukuro realized, they may have actually had some luck. 


	2. A Little Good Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Welcome to the story! 
> 
> I always wanted to know what happened after the events of Danganronpa IF, and I thought that the alternate ending IF provides creates a great opportunity for potential scenarios in the Danganronpa World. This story will include characters from across all the main game titles, as well as the Danganronpa 3 anime. 
> 
> Some Notes for Readers: 
> 
> This is Danganronpa, so there will be violence in the series. This series will depict the 77th class as the Remnants of Despair, and they will definitely be scary. Obviously if you are still reading this I doubt that is news to anyone, but I figured a final warning was appropriate. 
> 
> The cast from Killing Harmony will make appearances in the series, how? Well just read and you'll find out! 
> 
> About the LGBTQ + rep, I wanted to write a version of the story where potentially any or all of the characters could identify as LGBTQ +. Romance and relationships won't really be a major focus, but I wanted to include my own iterations of the characters without being restricted by whatever is "canon".   
> Hope you guys enjoy! 

Kiyotaka's POV: 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was amazed by what he had just seen. The Ultimate Moral Compass had always respected the military. Those who fought in it had decided to serve their country, and he found solace in the fact that anyone, even without exceptional talent, could do some good through it. Seeing the three helicopters take down the opposing vehicle filled him with a sense of pride. 

Surely whoever was inside of the vehicles had to be amazing people. 

Having landed, the three helicopters opened their hangars. The helicopter that had shot the missile opened up first. The first to exit through the hangar was a tall, dark-skinned man. His large black coat added to his intimidating presence, and some of Kiyotaka's meeker classmates shrank back in fear. 

Interestingly, Kiyotaka was struck by the man's unusual pink irises, which starkly contrasted his relatively dark clothing style and demeanor. However, even his pink eyes held a degree of intensity and fire, of which Kiyotaka had only seen in people like Mondo. But it was not the same. Kiyotaka was struck by another similarity between the two. Both of them carried the expression of deep pain, as if they were burdened by knowledge that only they were privy to. 

The second helicopter also opened its hangar, and a lean, wiry looking man jumped out. Where the first man seemed intense and agitated, this one was much calmer. In fact, Kiyotaka may have argued he seemed almost too calm about their situation. The man had a face that reminded Kiyotaka of a fox. Clever, but maybe a little too much for his own good. His top-hat and blue outfit added to his mysterious but friendly presence. He also looked incredibly happy, a bright smile on his face. 

"It's okay kids! The Future Foundation is here to help!", exclaimed the man in the top-hat. He began to walk calmly towards the group. Kiyotaka noticed that those such as Mukuro and Sakura began to shift their feet, ready to jump into action at any moment. 


End file.
